


Joyful Reunion

by Spellslinger (Ashunera)



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, The Gatewatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashunera/pseuds/Spellslinger
Summary: A quick sketch of a fanfic that I wrote a few months ago about the Gatewatch reuniting after Rivals of Ixalan.





	Joyful Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this between Ixalan and Rivals of Ixalan about how I wanted the Gatewatch to meet up again. While I like a lot of the elements of this, too much of it was based on specific to assumptions that I had made about RIX and Dominaria that have since been disproven.

Jace looked up at the building on Dominaria where the Gatewatch had planned to meet 3 months earlier on Kaladesh. He had known that it was unlikely that any of his friends were still there, but this was the only place that he knew to start looking. It was the home of a friend of Ajani’s, apparently. Jace cast a mental net out over the area to listen for any familiar presences and grinned in relief. He recognized the flare of Chandra’s thoughts and the cool tranquility of Nissa’s mind. He also recognized that they had sensed his mental touch, so he opened a connection between the three of them.

_...Jace?!_ Chandra found her words more quickly than Nissa.

_Hi there. Better late than never, right?_

_Where are you?_

_Standing at the front door._

Less than ten seconds later, he heard quick footsteps and the front door swung open to reveal Chandra.

“Jace!” Chandra nearly crashed into him in her exuberance. She dragged him inside and shut the door with her foot. The two planeswalkers clasped forearms, hands on each others elbows. Their elated grins nearly matched each other in intensity.

“Chandra!”

“We thought you were dead or worse!” Chandra exclaimed, “Where have you been? It’s been months!”

“A plane called Ixalan - I was- nevermind that, what happened after Bolas attacked me? What happened to the four of you?” Chandra’s face fell and she drew back. Dread clawed at Jace’s chest. “Chandra, did someone die?”

“Oh no, no no! Well, not that I know of - I’m going to throw a lot of fire at Liliana next time I see her so, like, maybe?” Jace’s heart sank. He had hoped that Liliana’s need to kill her demons would keep her from betraying them so soon... or at all.

Nissa appeared in Jace’s peripheral vision as she silently slipped into the room, smiling, though at the mention of Liliana’s name her expression went tight. He smiled back and projected relief and happiness at her mentally, which she returned in kind.

Chandra explained Liliana’s abandonment and Bolas’s offer to her, and her own painful defeat at the dragon’s claws. Her hands clenched and unclenched as she spoke, but Nissa’s touch at the small of her back seemed to keep her grounded enough to avoid spontaneous combustion. In turn, Nissa spoke quietly of the sickly leylines of Amonkhet, and how effortlessly Bolas had turned her own magic against her.

Jace was about to ask about Gideon’s whereabouts when the front door opened behind the three. In the doorway stood Gideon, his expression one of growing astonishment as he processed the scene before him. Jace turned from Nissa and Chandra to face him, a relieved smile on his lips.

“Gideon! There you arrrr- oof!” Gideon pulled Jace into a crushing hug, lifting him off of his feet.

Jace did not like this. He still hated feeling small, something being around Gideon did to him a lot. Three months earlier, if Gideon had done this to him, he would have gone instantly prickly and tense, no matter the situation. But now, he could feel grief, fear, shock, joy, and self recrimination pouring out of Gideon’s mind like a flood. Above it all, the sentiment of _I didn’t get him killed._

Jace recalled suddenly the vision of Gideon’s nightmare from Innistrad, of each one of the Gatewatch being killed one by one in front of him. From the sound of what Nissa and Chandra had said, that had been almost exactly what had happened against Nicol Bolas. Gideon needed to reassure himself that Jace really was alive and well, and so Jace could swallow his discomfort this time. Rather than squirming out of Gideon’s grasp, he laughed and tried to return the embrace with his arms pinned to his sides as they were.

“Thought you were dead,” Gideon mumbled into Jace’s neck.

“I'm alright, Gideon,” he said gently. Ten seconds later he added, mildly, “I’d be even better if you put me down.”

“Oh. Right.” Gideon set Jace back on his feet and looked away in embarrassment as Jace straightened his cloak.

Jace took a long moment to take in his friends. Here were three people who were overjoyed to see him alive and well. Gideon half looked like he wanted to hug him again, Chandra was grinning widely, and Nissa nearly radiated relief. Jace found himself suddenly very glad that of all the choices that he had made in his life, that swearing an oath to these three brilliant people had not been a mistake.

“So, what took you so long, anyway?” Chandra asked again.

“Well, three months ago I woke up on an island with a terrible headache and no idea what my name was...”


End file.
